Sweet Dreams
by shinariakis
Summary: La mayoría de noches, Edward y Winry dormían apaciblemente abrazados el uno al otro, casi de manera inconsciente. Aunque como he mencionado antes, sólo la mayoría.


**Sweet Dreams**

Pairing: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell

Anime: Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood

Spoilers: Final de FMA:B

Bueno, este es mi primer FanFic de FMA, que por cierto, hace dos días me la acabé, y simplemente puedo decir que es el mejor que he visto en toda mi vida. Por eso, no pude evitar empezar a escribir sobre los personajes, a quién admiro profundamente y los encuentro fascinantes. Quería empezar, sin duda, con Ed y Winry, ya que es mi pareja favorita. Es una historia post-anime, es decir, que es pura invención mía. Al ver el final del anime y la foto de la nueva familia de Edward, no pude evitar escribir una historia de cómo seguía su vida así, y ¡Tadaa! Aquí está el resultado. ¡Espero que realmente os guste!

* * *

><p><em>Sweet Dreams<em>

Las hojas de un árbol se movieron ligeramente por la suave brisa veraniega. El cielo oscuro era iluminado por cientos de estrellas que solo podían ser vistas en lugares limpios de contaminación, como lo era Resembool. Allí, en lo alto de una pequeña colina repleta de hierba, había una casa sencilla, amarillenta al exterior. En la entrada podía verse un cartel de madera, viejo a primera vista. En letras moradas y grandes podía leerse "Automails Rockbell". Pero por ahora, vamos a centrarnos en el interior de ese hogar. Al subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la vivienda, en la primera puerta a la izquierda, encontramos a una sencilla habitación con todo la mueblería característica. Al centro, una cama grande, de matrimonio. Y allí, en la apacible noche del pequeño pueblo, en la casa amarilla y la habitación con cama doble, encontramos a un pelo dorado esparcido por el mullido cojín blanco. Una expresión tranquila reinaba en su atractivo rostro, y restaba estirado boca hacia el techo, respirando lentamente, aunque podía escucharse algún que otro ronquido por su parte. A su lado, una mujer de cabello rubio claro apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de éste, a la vez que él rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo. En toda la habitación sólo podía oírse sus armoniosas respiraciones, casi coordinadas. Así era como Edward y Winry pasaban la mayoría de sus noches, durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro, casi de manera inconsciente.

Bueno, como he mencionado antes, tan sólo la _mayoría._

Suavemente, el pomo de la puerta de roble hizo un medio giro, abriéndose hacia dentro, para que dos rostros dulces e inocentes se inclinaran para observar el interior de la recámara. Uno era un niño, de unos aproximadamente seis años, y detrás suyo, agarrándolo por su camiseta, estaba una niña de unos cuatro. Él, con ojos y cabello dorado, parecidos al de su padre, y ella, de cabello rubio y luceros azules, como su madre. Ambos dieron unos pasos cuidadosos hacia dentro, cerrando seguidamente la puerta detrás suyo. Aún intentar ser cautelosos, los dos niños temblaban ligeramente y la niña tenía sus pestañas humedecidas por las lágrimas que amenazaban en bajar. Poco a poco, llegaron al borde de la cama, y en un ágil salto, el niño subió para situarse al lado de Edward, que seguía en el país de los sueños. Inclinándose, posó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de éste, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

-Papá.- Empezó a llamarle mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su movimiento. –Papá, Papá, Papá.-Insistió en despertarle, hasta llegar al punto de alzar su voz en vez de seguir en un susurro.

Finalmente, el niño pudo ver como Edward fruncía el ceño molesto y poco a poco abría sus ojos. Se frotó con la mano libre uno de sus párpados, y miró anonadado a su hijo, que lo observaba expectante.

-¿Will? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el hombre de ojos dorados, incorporándose lentamente mientras deshacía del agarre que tenía de su mujer, procurando no despertarla.

William bajó de la cama para coger de la mano de su pequeña hermana.

-Es Emilie. Dice que ha tenido una pesadilla y que no puede dormir.- Alegó el niño de parecido increíble a su padre, aunque podía detectarse un ligero temblor en sus extremidades.

Edward contempló a sus dos hijos unos segundos hasta que finalmente alargó sus brazos para coger a ambos y subirlos al mismo nivel de dónde estaba. Emilie no tardó en abrazarse a su padre y sollozar, sintiéndose segura por fin. Él sonrió dulcemente mientras pasaba una mano por el corto pelo de su hija. Seguidamente miró a William, que observaba la escena sentado.

-Me enorgullece saber que cuidas así de bien de Emilie. Pero, si tu también tienes pesadillas, no tienes por qué esconderlo.- Dijo Edward, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa, a la vez que los ojos dorados del niño se llenaran de lágrimas.

-¡Papá!- Gritó, abalanzándose hacia él, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y golpeara su cabeza contra el cabezal en un golpe seco.

El pelidorado notó el punzante dolor y se quedó completamente quieto, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, bajo la confusa mirada de sus dos hijos. El estruendo provocó que la mujer se despertara y se incorporara para sorprenderse de la escena delante de sus ojos.

-¿William? ¿Emilie? ¿Qué os pasa?- Preguntó confusa, pero obtuvo como respuesta los fuertes abrazos de sus hijos, con lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

Como madre que era, Winry dedujo en seguida lo que ocurría, y acarició las cabezas de ambos.

-Ya, ya, habéis tenido una pesadilla ¿cierto? No pasa nada, mamá ya está con vosotros.- Susurró de manera reconfortante, tranquilizando a los niños amorosamente.

Una vena palpitó en la sien de Edward.

-¡¿Y yo qué? ¡Acabo de golpearme con el cabezal y vosotros sin ninguna conside-!- Pero la rubia lo empujó de manera que cayera de la cama con un fuerte golpe.

-¡No grites a estas horas! ¡Sino no cogerán el sueño!- Susurró riñéndole, seguido de unas ligeras risas por parte de los dos niños.

El hombre de ojos dorados frunció el ceño enojado, pero seguidamente se incorporó y suspiró profundamente.

-Qué remedio, tendrán que dormir con nosotros.- Aunque parecía no entretenerle, la idea de dormir al lado de sus dos hijos y su esposa agradaba especialmente a Edward.

Los dos hermanos asintieron y obedientemente se colocaron en medio de sus dos padres, Emilie al lado de su madre y William al de su padre. Y después de colocarse de nuevo la ligera manta, los cuatro cerraron sus ojos, y al cabo de un tiempo, la paz volvía a reinar en esa sencilla habitación, pero a la vez llena de amor.

...

La luz del sol matinal de Resembool atravesó la ventana de la casa de la familia Elric, y casualmente, apuntó directamente en el rostro de Edward, que al notar un calor inusual en su rostro, se despertó. Maldijo lo temprano que era, y el hecho que el sol le hubiera hecho aquella mala pasada. Pero al girar su cabeza, no pudo evitar agradecerle a la gran estrella. Bañados ligeramente por la luz, en la cama yacían su felicidad. William, con la boca ligeramente abierta, respiraba tranquilamente, sin hacer indicios de despertarse. Y a unos pocos centímetros, su hija Emilie con los puños apretados, acostada de lado, encarando a la pelirrubia. Y allí estaba ella. La madre de sus hijos, su amiga de la infancia, su gran amor. Winry tenía una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Emilie, aunque su brazo era lo bastante largo como para alcanzar a tocar con sus dedos la mano de William. Sin duda, quería estar con ambos.

Edward no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la escena por, lo que pareció, horas. Sus luceros dorados no hacían ademán de moverse, aunque tampoco tenía intención de ello. Finalmente, la mujer pelirrubia abrió los ojos poco a poco. Lentamente, apartó sus brazos para incorporarse sin despertar a sus dos hijos. Se sorprendió de encontrar a su esposo ya despierto, mirándola.

-¿Ed? ¿Qué haces tan temprano?-

Él tan sólo sonrió, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a sus hijos.

-La mañana quiso darme un regalo.- Dijo, acariciando ligeramente la mejilla de su hijo.

Winry lo contempló unos segundos hasta que sonrió también y caminó hacia él. Se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la mejilla, acción por la que el se sorprendió, sonrojándose un poco. Ella amplió su sonrisa.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno. Asegúrate que despierten dentro de media hora.- Dijo, desapareciendo por detrás de la puerta.

El ex-alquimista fijó su mirada en su esposa hasta que ya no estaba más en la recámara, para después desviarla de nuevo hacia los dos niños durmientes, y acercar su mano en la mejilla anteriormente tocada por los labios de la rubia. No pudo evitar que su corazón se llenara de una sensación de calidez que lo abrumó completamente.

Realmente, podía sentir la felicidad.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¡Muéstrenme sus opiniones en los reviews! Por cierto, en cuánto a los nombres de los hijos, siento si a algunos les desagradan, pero me gustó la idea de que el hijo empieza de la misma manera que el nombre de Winry, e igual que el nombre de la hija por la misma letra que el de Edward. De todas formas, ¡me gustaría saber vuestras recomendacionesopiniones sobre los nombres!

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
